1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bicycles and, more particularly to a combination child bicycle trainer and adult exercise bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle trainers and exercise bikes have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
An Information Disclosure Statement is attached to this specification.
While these bicycle trainers and exercise bikes may be suitable for the purpose for which they were designed, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.